


Lazy Days

by shortbreadholmes



Series: Summer Writing Project 2013 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, One-Shot, Post-Fall, Semi-explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadholmes/pseuds/shortbreadholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days are a rare occurrence. Dean and Castiel take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

Sometimes the boys don't have a case. There simply aren't any inexplicable news articles or strange deaths or demons and angels fighting for the 'Dick of the Week' award. For Sam and Dean these days are a reward of sorts, a rare escape from the madness, a chance to just be normal people for a day or so. Before the bat-cave these days would consist of napping in the impala, eating slightly more expensive diner food, maybe going to a ballgame or watching a movie in a motel or at Bobby's. Now though, with a home to return to at night, these days usually consist of laying in bed all day, Dean making complicated and fancy meals, and taking luxuriously long showers. 

The first lazy day after Castiel falls happens on the first Sunday of June. Castiel wakes up at the usual time, and is unhappy to find Dean still dead to the world beside him. Dean in sleep is endlessly fascinating to Castiel; the way his face slacks, the light snore he sometimes emits, the habit of his shirts to ride halfway up his chest , and twist almost all the way around. Cas could watch him forever. He plans to. Dean's toes flex a little and he buries his face into his pillow as Castiel shifts into a sitting position. 

"Dean." Cas calls, voice soft. Dean doesn't move, but his nose scrunches upwards, creating a lovely little wrinkle between his eyes. A little louder. "Dean!" Dean groans and turns his face fully into the pillow so only his ear is visible to Castiel, who smiles and brushes a fingertip along the shell of it. 

"Dean it's 9:17; it's time to get up." Cas says, pulling their blankets back slightly. Dean groans and twist to look at Cas. 

"Cas, it's a lazy day. I'm not getting up before noon." He says, his voice rough with sleep and agitation. Cas watches Dean _will_ himself back into unconsciousness and can't help the smile that float onto his lips. 

"We have a day off and you wanna sleep through it?" He asks, his smile turning into a smirk as he leans down to kiss Dean's hair. 

"Damn straight." Dean grunts into his pillow, then hesitates. "Why, what did you wanna do?" Cas laughs slightly and kisses lower, along Dean's hairline and underneath his ear. 

"I had a few ideas..." 

"Oh. _Oh._ "

Dean twists eagerly, rolling them so Cas is laying lightly on top of Dean, propped up on his elbows on either side of Dean's head. Their kisses are slow and sleepy, and Dean's hands are cool against Cas' back as they tug his shirt upwards. Cas chuckles into Dean's mouth, and then presses down with his hips, making Dean groan. Dean runs his tongue along Cas' bottom lip, arching away with a gasp as Cas grinds slowly against him. Cas' right arm scrambles for the bedside table drawer, one-handedly squeezing a mess of lube onto his fingers. Grinning now, Cas reaches between them, pulling down Dean's boxer-briefs and gripping Dean's length lightly. Dean moans into Cas' mouth, his fingers digging into the fallen angel's soft back muscles. Cas is a quick learner, and it didn't take him long to figure out _exactly_ how to reduce Dean to a quivering mess. Cas uses all his knowledge now, slowing his hand to prolong the soft little moans coming from Dean, adding pressure to make Dean do that back arch that really shouldn't be comfortable, and rubbing his thumb over Dean's head ever so lightly to get Cas' favourite sound in the world. 

"C-Cas, Cas _oh my god, Cas!_ " 

Only a few moment longer and then Dean lets out a twisted cry, spilling all over Cas' hand and collapsing back into the bed. Cas smirks at Dean, boneless and breathless beneath him, eyes still slightly glazed, and just watches him put himself back together. There are few things that Cas loves more than this moment; when Dean is at his most vulnerable, eyes closed, breath uneven, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, a pleasant flush rising in his neck. Just the fact that Dean is willing to give Cas this piece of himself, this trust inherent in their actions fills Castiel with an awed reverence he had only experienced a few times in his thousands of years as an angel. Dean regains his breath after a moment and props himself up on his elbows, grinning devilishly at Cas, their faces inches apart.

"Your turn." Dean growls playfully, pulling up Cas' shirt and pressing his hand against Cas' erection. Cas moans and the arms that are holding him above Dean tremble. Dean smiles and runs one hand along Cas' arm soothingly as the other hand jerks him off steadily. Cas' eyes flicker shut as Dean's pace increases and soon Cas is bucking against Dean's fingers, his breath rising into deep moans. 

"Tighter." Cas growls his stomach clenching. Dean complies with wide, excited eyes. Cas grunts, his head falling forwards onto Dean's shoulder. "Faster." Dean's hand speeds up and Cas arches into the movement, his voice faltering. "F-faster Dean- faster." Dean moves again, pulling Cas closer as he picks up the pace to almost the point of pain. Cas comes silently, his blue eyes flying open and locking with Dean's. His mouth struggles to make words, his hips bucking wildly as he spills across Dean's bare stomach. Dean slowly eases his hand to a stop, pressing tender kisses to Castiel's damp hairline. Castiel is still for a few long moments, his breath returning to normal before he gives Dean a deep, rough kiss and moves to find something to clean up with.

After Dean's stomach has been wiped off and their underwear pulled back up normally, Cas lays against Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down, comparing the rate with his own. They beat in opposition, Dean's _lub_ syncing with Cas' _dub_. They lie like that for a long time, listening to each others breath and thinking of nothing. The soft silence is welcome, a break from the madness of their lives, and they steal all the time they can in blissful thoughtlessness. Eventually they will both speak, they will get up and eat something, probably watch a movie with Sam, and then fall into bed again. Tomorrow they'll find a new case, or someone will come crashing into their lives to ruin this peaceful quiet; but for now there is nothing but them and this bed and the post-orgasm bliss that makes them both feel invincible while utterly vulnerable. Finally accepting responsibility as the loathed breaker of the bliss, Dean brushes his fingers along Cas' spine, laughing lightly.

"I think lazy days just got significantly better." Cas smiles and kisses Dean again, pressing his nose against Dean's stubble. 

"I agree" He murmurs, breathing in the honey, smoke and sweet sweat smell that he associates with everything _Dean_. Cas glances past his shoulder and smiles. "Does that mean we can get up now?" Castiel asks, gesturing to the 11:48 am glowing on Dean's clock. Dean shoves his face into his pillow, grinning as he feigns sleep.

"Fat chance. I said noon, and not a minute before."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at 'sexy' stuff. Let me know what you think!


End file.
